A Fish out of Water
by Digimon Dreamer
Summary: -Redone version-  Crona has always been sensitive to the Madness but what happens when that Madness still lingers? What happens when not only his mind is affected, but so is his body? Is it too late to save him? MakaxMaleCrona
1. A Fish out of Water

**Author Notes: **Hello! This is RolosLover aka Digimon Dreamer. I'm uploading a redone version of my old fanfic in hopes of getting just the right flow that I had wanted before. This includes me adding a narrator to the story! So I hope you enjoy and first have yourself this poem...

Lastly, I do not own Soul Eater. That belongs to Atsushi Okubo!

* * *

><p>Children… gather at my feet,<p>

Come quietly and grab yourself a seat.

I'm about to recite another story for you!

Can it be considered Horror?

Sci-fi? Mystery? Tragedy?

Or all of the above?

That's for you to decide my little ones,

As this story begins to unfold.

I'am your storyteller.

Your guide.

Your friend.

Just a wise old Owl, come to tell you tales again.

This will be fun everyone!

The story is just beginning and all you need to do is listen.

Oh? Are you wondering who I might be?

Who I 'am doesn't really matter-

Instead let us focus on the main character of this tale

A_ literal_ "Fish out of Water."


	2. Introductions into Madness pt1

**Author Notes: **And so we begin! Of course, this chapter was too long for one chapter so I halfed it up! Hope you don't mind... Either way, let the Madness begin! Oh and if you haven't noticed- this is based on the manga so expect spoilers. But this will also turn out to be a bit different from the manga too!

I do not own Soul Eater- Atsushi Okubo does. But I do own my narrator!

**Chapter 1: Introductions into Madness pt.1**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, my dear children… I' am about to tell you a story. A story about cause and effect.<em>

_It is impossible to know where the dominos began. How could it be possible to figure it out? Did it begin with the witch who could see into the future at random in her dreams? Did it begin with the witch who held a grudge? Or did it begin with the witch who learned everything she knew about magic today from her younger sister, only to watch her die before her? And then centuries later, to give birth to the boy who the other witch had seen in a dream?_

_A mixed up domino line- that's what it was. Of course, it was obvious that a separate domino line was born from the main one. Now that one, it was clear where that began… and it was clearer, where the dominos began to fall._

_After all, a major event would have been needed to knock over the first domino. _

* * *

><p>Her hug felt warm, it felt nice… in a way. And yet his mind swirled with different thoughts. These past few minutes had been plaguing his mind with questions. Why was she being so nice to him? Why was she saying all those things to him?<p>

Sorry? She was sorry?

It didn't make sense… as a child, she would always ignore him. Now she was trying to apologize for that? It felt nice. But it also felt wrong.

It felt like a lot of things. But there was one thing he was sure of.

It didn't feel like the girl.

It didn't feel like that Maka-person's hugging.

And yet now, his mother was trying to act like her? He could only guess that since he still didn't remember enough of the girl. But she would hug him like that. He was sure of that memory.

But Medusa-sama would never hug him like that. What happened to her? What happened to his mother?

He didn't know how to deal with this!

It was that next moment that blade connected with flesh. And then everything went black.

That's right.

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, a major event would be needed to knock down that first domino and what better than a child killing his mother? The boy's name was Crona Gorgon and from his already disappearing sanity, gave birth to a new Madness from inside. <em>

_Paranoia._

_Who was this person who called herself his 'mother'? It couldn't be her!_

_So in the midst of his new found paranoia, Crona chopped his mother to bits. Arms and legs thrown apart without order, blood hitting his face and yet, he smiled without a care in the world. Truly, such a moment would undoubtedly leave the boy without any defense against the Madness for now his glass like mind had finally broken._

_And now that the dominos have started to fall one after another, the next one would fall thanks to a choice of Crona's. _

* * *

><p>He felt tears fall down his blood stained face as he huddled closer into the corner, memories of what he had done to his mother reaching him after so long. The weight of the actions he had taken weighing down on him and he knew that there was no going back.<p>

Crona did something unforgiveable.

And it was because he let the Madness take him for that brief few moments… but when sanity came back to him, he didn't know how or even try to comprehend what had happened.

"I-I don't… know how to deal with this." He said between sniffles as his hands gripped the fabric of his robe. Crona didn't know how long it had been since he had… 'hurt' Medusa-sama, but each minute felt like forever. And he refused to leave his corner since he had regained his sanity and realized what he had done.

But no matter how long it had been or how much time had passed, it was obvious that Crona felt it. All his energy was gone from crying and he could feel himself beginning to drift off. But that was ok, right? Maybe he would wake up and this all would have been some terrible dream and Medusa-sama would be there to tell him of his next mission. She wouldn't be lying on the ground, bloody and mutilated…

He quickly gripped his head as he realized that, once again, the memories were trying to remind him of what he did. What horrible act he had committed. There is no way he could ever be forgiven. The only one who ever forgave him for all the inhuman things he had done during his life was his mother, Medusa-sama. But now, he just committed the worst act of all.

And she wouldn't forgive him now!

She wasn't THERE anymore to forgive him!

So he was now unforgiveable!

He felt himself squeeze out the last bit of tears as he his muscles began to relax. His body didn't want to give out anymore energy to show his stress, so he allowed it to rest as sleep began to slowly take hold once more. But his mind didn't even think about sleep, it just continued to remind him of what he had done, what Medusa-sama had said and… wait, what did she mean?

What had Medusa-sama meant about it being 'complete'? Her Black Blood research, right? But if it was complete then that meant-

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a sharp pain around his ribs. "W-Wha?" he yelled as he held his chest tightly as the pain grew. It didn't feel like it was focused in one area but in two, one of the right side of his ribs, the other on the left side. He felt new tears sting his eyes and he bit his lip but it did nothing to dull the pain.

"I-I don't know how to deal with pain I can't see! Pain always leaves marks, that's how you know! How I'm I supposed to deal with what I can't see?"

As soon as he yelled those words, the pain stopped fast and quick. Almost fast enough that Crona had barely noticed the difference between the previous pain and the pain he was now giving his chest from holding it. He opened his eyes and blinked the tears out as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Where did that pain suddenly come from? And where did it go? Was it even there to begin with or was it just him dreaming again?

Crona rubbed his eyes as he stared into the darkness of the unlit room. It must be night… he guessed, not quite worrying so much as worrying about what had just happened to him. He looked down at himself and lightly touched one of the areas where he had guessed the pain had been the worst at- right above one of his ribs. He didn't feel a wound or anything. His robe wasn't even torn…

Does that mean the pain was imaginary? Because he wouldn't have been hurting if there wasn't a wound, right?

He gripped the fabric after a moment of silence and then settled back down into his corner, happy to be left with his thoughts again. Though 'happy' was a poor choice of words indeed. If anything, he would have said that he was only deserving of his own thoughts and no one else to talk to.

He put his head down and nuzzled into his arms, some pink locks of hair sticking up even more untidy than usual. He knew he had other more important things to worry about than just some pain he had felt. Like what was going to happen to him now that… Medusa-sama wasn't there anymore? Would he stay in this corner forever, unaware of the passing of time?

How long had it even been since he last saw the sunshine?

Since he last saw anyone?

Crona turned to look behind him expecting to see the familiar mass of Black Blood that he called his partner, but again… nothing. Maybe Ragnarok wasn't coming out just to spite him? Or maybe he was just as bored staying in the corner? Or he was allowing Crona to deal with this himself?

But, in a weird way, this was one of the few times Crona wouldn't have minded getting beat up by Ragnarok so long as he had someone to talk to.

Because… when he was alone, his mind began to wander…

_"Crona!" A dream like voice would call, revealing the form of an angel to him. "It's ok… no need to be scared. You probably feel a little out of place, huh? I can understand that." She would smile at him and hold out her hand. _

_She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Most of the time, he only saw people covered in their own blood, mouths open screaming but no noise coming out, their expressions forever frozen in one of terror and they would look like that for the rest of eternity in their graves. _

_But this girl smiled at him. She wasn't scared at all and her clothes held no blood stain nor any touch of black that he had. _

_Yes, it was correct to call her an angel… her wings proved that._

_But whenever he would look away, her bright light far too blinding to him, she would grow sullen. "Ah, you are still scared? Don't worry." She would walk closer to him and hold him in her arms. And then she would whisper in his ear._

_"I believe the term for feeling out of place would be 'a fish out of water'? You don't need to worry then, because soon you will get used to this place. I promise."_

_She would disappear before he ever got a chance to see her face._

_Like some long-lost image or painting that never got finished. _

_That's what she was._

_A painting that never got finished… although, if she were, he was sure that she would be a masterpiece. _

But Crona did know… in some weird way, who that girl was. A girl from his memories of some far off place… A girl by the name of-

"Maka."

One word that sounded like complete and total nonsense when it passed his lips and yet gave him some bit of comfort. Whenever he said it… it seemed the world around him, his corner included, grew a little warmer. That the darkness of the room looked a little brighter.

And he could deal with things a little better.

But this person, who was she?

Who was this Maka-person?

And why did he have such a weird feeling in his heart when he thought about her? He put his hand to his chest, feeling the rapid beating and knew that it was happening again. That weird tingling feeling when he thought about the Maka-person.

"M-maybe… she would know about me?" His mind had been all over the place since, oh yeah, he didn't seem to know how much time had passed since anything. But it didn't change the fact that his mind had been darting between thoughts for awhile now.

He felt a little better whenever he thought about this person and knew that if that was true, then maybe she would know about him.

He could get some answers about what he could do from then on.

He had to find this Maka-person and ask her.

"Who are you and who I'm I?"

She would know.

Yeah, he knew that she would know because… he wasn't one to trust his instincts so much but it was no lie that Madness increased his instincts and thus, they could be more reliable.

Getting up from where he had been sitting for who knows how long, his blue eyes darted here and there, scanning the room. He made sure to not look at the corpse on the other side of the room and quickly shut his eyes as he passed to the doorway.

He touched the doorknob slightly and stopped. Crona knew what would happen if he opened that door and left.

It meant leaving all that he had felt comfortable with, everything that felt familiar abet not familiar at the same time, but was easy to deal with.

It meant going out on his own for the first time without anyone to guide him or hold his hand in search of a person he didn't even where to find. Maybe she was looking for him, his instincts seemed to tell him, but really? Who would go in search of him?

It was a gamble but he knew that now he had to decide.

…

The doorknob slowly turned with a creaking sound that sounded sharp to Crona's ears but not at all frightening. The door opened up to the outside and above him, he saw the grinning moon laughing slightly as if it were laughing at him for being so immature and stupid to leave it all behind.

He knew such thoughts like the moon was out to get him were silly, but-

He closed the door behind him and sighed.

Crona had chosen to leave his home behind.

There was no going back now…

As he took that first step out, he couldn't help but feel a slight itching somewhere around his ribs… But he wasn't going to worry about it now.

He had to find her, somehow.

He scratched at the itchy area and began to walk out into nowhere…

* * *

><p><em>Yes, such simple choices and yet would have such dire consequences. Do you not see him scratching himself? Do you not wonder why? What do you think is happening to the boy who had only just made the biggest decision of his life?<em>

_To find the girl that plagued his memories so? _

* * *

><p>Everything had went by so quickly-<p>

The first moment he had been in the desert…

That very hot desert… where he couldn't breathe at all.

He knew he couldn't go back there, not there… but where could he go? What leads did he have? Would he just keep walking around endlessly for the girl from his all too foggy memories? Or would he go to the place that just seemed like the best bet? Yeah, that had to be right.

…So he knew deep down inside that he HAD to go back there.

But where was 'there'?

What place did he feel like he couldn't return to?

How did he know that the girl would even be there?

It was all so confusing.

"I don't know how to deal with so many questions." Crona muttered as he stumbled through the sand, his feet tripping more than once on his robe.

Why did his robe have to be so long? Why was the sun so hot in the desert? …No, stop thinking of other questions. They will just keep getting jumbled in your mind and mixed with the other thoughts.

He wiped the sweat from his head as he realized that his eyes had looked up into the sky at the sun. It floated there, laughing loudly at his suffering. Or he guessed it was. Maybe it was working along with the moon to laugh at him as he tried so hard to do what he felt he had to do?

He had to find that Maka-person.

And all the while the sun and moon would laugh at him. It was almost like he could hear their voices now.

"You really think you can find her? Are you sure she isn't just a figment of your imagination; a creation of your own emotions to try to find something to depend on that would comfort you?"

He shook his head and scowled as he stared more at the sun and began to yell, his feet stomping on the ground. "NO! You are wrong! I'm sure she exists! What do you know anyway?" He waited to see if he heard a response but quickly his expression softened into one of grief.

Had he really just been arguing with the sun?

Crona's eyes looked back down at the sand, his hands gripping his fabric once more as he struggled to keep his tears in. "Just look at me… unable to even deal with the very sun in the sky."

He coughed a bit after talking, trying to draw in air. It tasted dry as he inhaled, but he guessed that was because it was the desert. But for some reason, he hadn't been breathing as good since he first started walking.

Maybe it was the desert?

Yeah, it had to be because of that.

He choked down some more air, ignoring the ever tightening feel of his lungs, and realized that all the while he had been 'arguing' with the sun, he had been standing in place. He couldn't do that, not now; he needed to find that place.

He needed to find 'there', wherever that was. Where was there, again?

As Crona took a step, the first for the past few minutes, he stepped down on some more of his robe. "N-No!" He screamed as he tripped over it, his face landing in the sand. He spit out some of the sand that had gone into his mouth, noticing that it did NOTHING to help his already dry mouth. Was it dry because of the desert air? Or because he wasn't breathing that good?

…

…

And of course, the next moment-

He was facing off against some girl he found.

Some girl like that Maka-person…

They were together with each other… in that hole in the desert…

Crona stared up at her, his own thoughts racing. Could that be the girl? The girl from his memories? What if it was? How could he deal with this Maka-person? What would he say now to make sure? All his ideas from earlier had disappeared along with the memory of WHY he had set out to find her in the first place.

All that seemed unfit as the girl stared at him with her forest green eyes.

He bit his lip in silence, knowing that his face most likely had some uncanny expression on it. He was very expressive when the time came, and such was one time, he knew it. Was his expression disgusting to the girl?

He didn't know how to deal with scaring her off when he just found her! …Although, he was a very scary person indeed. That much was true.

But still, he didn't even know if this was the Maka-person. It could just be a random girl… and if it was, then she didn't matter at all. And people who didn't matter became food.

They became his food.

Because they didn't matter to him.

So this girl must not matter, she isn't doing anything except stare at him with unblinking eyes. So this girl must be food… Right?

He questioned himself as he drew in another breath of air, hoping that his lungs could get more oxygen than they already were. Why was it so hard to breathe now? Was it because he was too focused on staring at the girl to notice? But he knew he was taking in deep breaths, so why?

Why was it getting harder to breathe?

He felt his side itch again. He quickly scratched at it, annoyed that it had gradually been getting worse. It was always the same two areas as well. Either the left side of his ribs or the right side.

Why was it so itchy?

Why was it so hard to breathe?

Why-

"Crona?"

…

Had she said his name? Did that girl just say his name? He didn't know how to deal with people he just met knowing his name like he knew them from before. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural. Maybe she did matter?

Maybe this girl was…

NO! THAT WASN'T RIGHT! IT COULDN'T BE RIGHT! THIS GIRL DIDN'T LOOK NEAR AS ANGELIC AS THE GIRL FROM HIS MEMORIES! HOW COULD THIS GIRL BE MAKA?

SHE COULDN'T BE! SHE HAD TO BE AN IMPOSTOR! SHE WAS TRICKING HIM! TRICKING HIM JUST LIKE THAT LADY WHO LOOKED LIKE MEDUSA-SAMA!

MEDUSA-SAMA WOULDN'T HUG HIM OR TELL HIM NICE THINGS! SHE WASN'T THAT SORT OF MOTHER! SO HE HURT THE IMPOSTOR…

"Who are YOU?" He screamed causing the girl to fall over into the hole with Crona. His outburst had caused Maka to jump and the sand under her to fall down the slope into the hole. And now there she was in the hole… with Crona.

This girl… was an impostor. A Maka imposter. That's why she wasn't acting like her. She wasn't being nice at all, not a comfort. She made him feel all weird and uncomfortable, the exact opposite of the actual Maka.

An imposter like the Medusa-sama imposter.

He hurt that imposter… So now-

Crona grabbed a hold of Maka's neck, using his force to try to choke her. His Black Blood made him much stronger and he knew that if he focused, he could easily break her neck. That's what this imposter deserved.

He was going to 'hurt' this imposter too.

Maka's eyes watered as she felt the pain of her windpipe slowly being crushed. She gasped for air but only got some as she tried to pull Crona's hands off her.

Crona wasn't in his right mind! Maka knew that. He would never hurt her if he was sane enough to know it. Something was wrong with him. What did he mean by 'who was she'? Did he forget her? Was this Medusa's doing?

As she watched Crona, she could tell that he was having trouble as well. Though he wasn't the one being choked, it looked like he was. His breath was unstable and it was clear that he couldn't breathe. He was sweating profusely and his body twitched. His eyes continued to look down at his side and she could feel his fingers twitching.

Crona looked quite itchy if his twitching was anything to say. But he couldn't do anything about it since he was trying to choke her.

"You… girl!" He took a breath. "I know who my Maka is! …And you aren't-" he coughed for a moment. "Y-you aren't her!"

With each word he said, she could see it pained him. Was it because he knew that his words were wrong or because he didn't have enough air to even say them?

"Crona, please stop talking! You can't even breathe!" She tried to say but he just pushed further on her windpipe.

"S-stop trying… to pretend to be her." He mumbled, his hands now clammy from the sweat. She could feel his temperature burning up. Was he sick?

She had to do something to help him. Talking wasn't going to work much longer and she knew that if she passed out she was a goner. Sure, she knew that Soul would help her, but she wasn't the one who needed saving right now. It was Crona!

"Just die already!" He screamed at her, when suddenly he let go of her neck. A shot of pain went through his body and he grabbed at his chest again. "N-not again…" He muttered, those the last words he was able to say before the pain fully took hold and he fell to the ground.

Maka took in a deep breath of air, her vision returning and allowing her to see Crona holding his chest in pain. "Crona!" She ran over to him, ignoring Soul's shouts to get away while she still could for the boy was still standing above the hole where both Crona and Maka were in. Soul felt so helpless at this moment because he questioned if he should help his Meister like a weapon should… or if he should stand back like a friend should.

Maka kneeled on the ground and brought her hand towards him. He spotted it and flinched, making Maka pause for a moment before resting her hand on his back. His eyes had tears in them and he clenched his hands, and Maka realized that her comfort did nothing to dispel the pain.

So instead, she quickly brought Crona into an embrace, hoping that somehow that would help in more than one way. She held him close as she felt his muscles relax. Maybe the pain was going away? Maybe he would recognize her?

She brought his face up to stare into her own and tried to smile.

"Crona? Do you remember who I 'am?"

She felt his arms wrap around her and his tears fall on her lap. "Please, say something…" She wanted to know he was ok. For him to say something that would show that what had just happened was some kind of nightmare. For Crona to act his usual way of realizing what he had done and to start a non-stop apologizing fit. She would feel better if he did… But now, she needed him to say something. Anything.

And then she saw the three Kishin eyes suddenly appear on his robe. She felt him hold her tighter and he smiled.

"Mad Blood."

As if someone had turned on the tap, suddenly a flood of Black Blood came rushing out of Crona. She knew she couldn't get away and thus, chose to stay locked in her hug with Crona. She wasn't going to let go, no matter what.

The Black Blood washed against her and Crona, easily filling up in the hole, much to the horror of Soul who was still at the top of the hole. "MAKA!"

She could hear Soul call her name as the world around her slowly became dark. She watched as the last bit of light from above slowly narrowed.

It was her last bit of sunshine and it felt like she was going to cry. She reached out her hand towards it, but knew she would never be able to reach it. It wasn't too long before she couldn't see anything anymore, not even her own hand in front of her face.

And she felt Crona pushing her down deeper into the black water…

* * *

><p>And there you go!<p>

Thats the first half done! Not too different than the first version of this story but trust me- it WILL change up soon enough. First we have to get through what we knew from the original version unless this is your first time reading the story then, okay then!

See you in the next part!


	3. Introductions into Madness pt2

**Author Notes: **And so we continue with the 2nd half where things really get weird. I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Soul Eater- Atsushi Okubo does.

**Chapter 1.5: Introductions into Madness pt.2**

* * *

><p><em>Children are so simple, huh? They aren't even stopping the dominos from falling. And now they are trapped in the Black. Crona has finally given into the Madness so it seems. As for Maka, she is now stuck with the boy; about to face the horror of what he has become mentality, for it will be displayed physically.<em>

_And she would also have to realize the truth… Crona had forgotten her completely. _

* * *

><p>When? When did this all go so wrong?<p>

_"Hey Crona? You know what can be the worst thing of all?" It was a random question but she knew that it was an important one they both needed to learn eventually. _

_The two of them were in one of the forest areas near by the school, an area used for training, and they sat on one of the ledges overlooking part of Death City. Maka had just finished showing Crona around the academy and decided to show him the outside areas as well… more so the both of them could get fresh air after the issues that went on inside. Maka felt a little despair as she remembered Crona's poem but it went away when she heard Crona respond._

_"What Maka-chan? I didn't do it to you did I?" There he went blaming himself again thinking that he hurt her in some way. It always made her want to comfort the swordsman. _

_She put her hand over his as a sign of comfort, which was all she could give him right now without seeming distracting. She knew now wasn't a time to give him a hug like before but that could be for later… she turned to look into his eyes and she smiled sadly. _

_"No, you didn't at all!" _

_"Then w-why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because I don't want you to feel lonely. Your poem earlier, you are lonely. I don't want that anymore…" She knew these were the same words that she used back when she asked Crona to be her friend but she couldn't help but reiterate it. She watched Crona's eyes grow wide in shock mimicking the same expression he had back then. _

_"You know what the worst thing of all is?" _

_Only silence came from Crona as he waited to hear what Maka had to say. _

_"The worst feeling isn't being lonely… It's being forgotten by someone you could NEVER forget."_

…

_Nothing was said between the two of them, just the sound of their heartbeats the whole time. Or at least that's what it sounded like. Maybe Maka's heart was beating so fast that it rang in her ears? _

_But it didn't last long before Crona grabbed Maka's hand… it most likely took a lot of courage on his part to do that._

_"Who forgot you Maka-chan? Who? How could they do that to you Maka-chan? …I-I wouldn't do that, I promise!" He was freaking out in natural Crona fashion and for a moment Maka wondered if telling him this had been a good idea. But she knew she had to show him that loneliness wasn't the worst feeling. Maybe then he would begin to open up to her?_

_"It's ok, no one did. I just had to tell you. Don't hide yourself from me, we are friends after all!" _

_He looked up at her silently again; he had been doing that a lot this conversation she guessed. He squeezed her hand slightly, hoping to not injure her on his part but to show her that he was worried despite what she said. _

_"I wouldn't do that to you…" He mumbled as he took his free hand and put it to his chest, right above his heart. "My poem earlier upset you, that's why you are telling me this." _

_Before Maka could protest, Crona stopped her by continuing with his thought. _

_"Well… I could think up another one. It might not be as long as the other poem, but-"_

…

…

_"If there ever comes a time when we can't be together,_

_I'll keep you in my heart. _

_You can stay there forever._

_You and me..."_

_He smiled up at her, or at least as close to a smile as he could muster. "Now you won't be forgotten!" _

What happened since then? What happened to the Crona that day who promised to never forget her?

Her eyes scanned the darkness in the area for any hope of seeing Crona, even though she knew that he was the one dragging her down.

How long had they been falling down?

Why did it feel like all her senses were getting warped?

This all didn't make any sense to her at all.

She felt herself being pulled down, deeper and deeper into that black liquid. Maka could feel the pressure on her lungs as it felt like they could be crushed at any moment but she tried to ignore it as her thoughts spun in her head.

Where was all this Black Blood coming from? From Crona, right? But that was impossible! When did he ever have this much blood in his body? When did he have a move called "Mad Blood" anyway?

She couldn't see anything in that darkness but she still knew that she was being dragged down further into the depths of the Black Blood. Crona was dragging her, she knew it. He was the last person to hold onto her and she knew that someone was dragging her quite fast. Soul was left outside the blood and she hoped that he would be okay.

Yet she also was in pain at the idea of Crona doing something like this to her.

This couldn't be real at all!

But it had to be… because she could feel everything at that moment. And she knew that Crona could do something like this, right?

She was never fully aware of the extent of his powers so…

It wouldn't be above him if he had forgotten her.

But… he wouldn't forget her right?

* * *

><p><em>Everyone goes through denial, right? Maka is going through it right now as it is clear… But I'm not too sure that when drowning in Black Blood created by your best friend is the best time to deny it is even there at all.<em>

_Granted I'm not a child either- and these two have gone through more than I ever did. Hmp, such naive children and yet you can't help but envy them. _

* * *

><p>There was only one thing obvious now.<p>

Maka was being pulled down and if she didn't do anything fast, she would drown in the Black Blood.

She suddenly felt the person dragging her down stop finally and let go. What happened to Crona? Where was he now?

Did something happen?

Her looked up and down, confused on which way was to the surface. She knew she would need air at any moment and if she couldn't see then… no, don't panic. Panic gets a person killed. Where did Crona go?

And that was when she felt it.

Someone had grabbed her shoulders. A shot of pain went through her as dagger like objects stabbed into her arms to try to keep her from swimming away. She guessed that it was the nails from whatever had a grip on her. She then felt something long and… scaly wrap around her legs, preventing her from trying to kick at whatever had taken hold of her now.

What was it that held her now?

What about Crona, where was he?

Did this thing have him too?

She knew that whatever it was must have been up in her face now as she felt some cold and slimy touch her skin slightly and then pull back. But again, it was too dark to see what it was; all she knew was that it was there.

She quickly closed her eyes as she felt the effects of holding her breath the whole time hit hard. She was beginning to go dizzy from lack of oxygen.

It was then that she heard a voice, a familiar voice…

"Those swallowed by Madness, in turn will swallow the Madness, then melt into Madness, and harden as Madness..."

It was Crona talking.

But how could he underwater? (That was the best she could use to describe this flood of Black Blood he had created.) How could he even talk straight when just before he had been coughing up a fit and wasn't able to breathe?

She wanted to open her mouth and ask him herself but she knew that if she were to open her mouth…, if Crona's words just then were any mention, that would spell her end.

But what could she hope to do now, then?

All she could do is feel as the creature that had taken hold of her, seemed to wait in silence for Maka to drown. It held on tighter, most likely trying to make her feel more pain and cry out. She had to bite her tongue the whole time, her thoughts racing faster as she could tell she was beginning to go into survival mode.

Logic be damned now!

She had to do something, ANYTHING, to get away from the creature! She didn't go this far to die from Crona's own blood!

_"Now you won't be forgotten!" _

…

And she will make Crona remember her too. She swore it.

She tried to move her legs but the long appendage only tightened its grip on her. So instead she began to kick, hoping that she could scratch it somehow. Or anything at all! Just loosen its grip for one second!

There had to be something to get her out of this?

She kicked hard and once again found herself more in a dilemma as all her kicking around did was use up more of the air she had left in her lungs.

She felt herself growing dizzier with each second. Meisters were fit individuals that is an obvious mention but, being fit could only help you go so far when you are drowning in a flood of your best friend's blood!

She had to do something. Something… Maka knew that there was no need to keep repeating that in her mind but what else could she do?

_Just die?_

Maka felt her mouth open.

_Would that be for the best?_

Her mouth filled with the blood as her lungs screamed to inhale and swallow it.

_But what about Crona?_

_What about HIM?_

…she wanted to see him smile like that one more time.

She wanted to make his poem a reality!

Suddenly at that moment she felt her soul blaze up in light, the wings of her Grigori soul grow in length until they came spouting out of her back. She felt her Anti-Demon wavelength incase her body in the light and it dissolved some of the Black Blood around her.

As her Grigori wings lit up the perpetual darkness around her, Maka felt her attacker let go of her. But much to her surprise, she was able to see his face… it had been Crona who had tried to drown her.

Wait, that was impossible! What she felt grab her didn't FEEL like Crona.

She saw his face had been close to her's without even knowing because of the darkness that had been there, but when she lit up, Crona noticed. His emotionless eyes blinked and regained that usual feeling of shock in them, his smile turned to a frown, and the next moment he let go of his grasp on her.

Where did he go? She thought as she turned around. When he let go, he suddenly bolted from her, as if he were scared of the light. How is he able to swim so fast in this liquid?

She looked around but knew that Crona had swum from out of sight and her Grigori wings could only light up so much of the darkness.

Maka had no choice but to flap her wings and propel herself to the surface.

When she did make it however, she was surprised by where she was. She wasn't in the hole in the desert anymore and Soul was nowhere to be found.

Above her was a bright blue sky with a few clouds and here and there, but the sun… it appeared half asleep. This place gave off a feeling she swore she had felt before.

Something familiar about this place- No, it couldn't be! Looking down she realized to her horror that the Black Blood was no longer a flood… but had become an ocean.

It was a Black Ocean.

This place…

She had only come here once before and that was thanks to the Black Blood too.

She was in Crona's soul!

As the realization set it, that was the same moment she felt something grab her again and pull her back down into the Black Blood Ocean.

Maka didn't have to hold her breath anymore thanks to her Grigori soul and Anti-demon Wavelength keeping her from inhaling any Black Blood, but that didn't ease her tension.

No, it only made her focus on what was in front of her now… staring her in the face.

Crona swam in front of her, his pink hair moving up and down with the current. He swam quickly away from her, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he noticed the light and the wings. And that was when she got the full sight of Crona.

In front of her was her best friend. But he wasn't the same, not like back outside. There was a reason he seemed to swim so fast.

What she was staring at was Crona… with a black sea snake tail and gills on his ribs. Three Kishin eyes lay on the side of his tail.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Crona had become a Merman right before Maka's eyes. Now, I'm no Marine Biologist, but sea snakes breathe air and thus have lungs that go through their whole body. Of course, Crona's body still being human like, in a way, would not be able to handle the organ structure of the sea snake. That is my only guess as to why he has those gills.<em>

_But again, I'm no Marine Biologist._

_You are welcome to ask one. _

* * *

><p>Maka watched the gills open and close as they sucked in Black Blood to allow Crona to breathe. His tail moved limply as he stood upright staring back at Maka, a sad look on his face.<p>

She wondered if he had noticed what had happened to him.

"W-what is with those wings?" He mumbled clearly, as if he weren't talking underwater. As he spoke, his eyes darted here and there as if not willing to keep eye contact with Maka.

This girl… this Maka-impostor, why did she suddenly look like her? Everything about her now told her that she was as angelic as he imagined her to be. Her wings made of her very soul that shone light in the darkness. His darkness.

Was this really the Maka-person all along and he didn't realize it?

Could he really ask her what he had wanted to this whole time?

…

Could he really hope to refer to this person AS Maka? She wouldn't mind, right?

"M-Maka?" He watched her flinch as he began to talk as if she were scared of something. But what could she be scared of? It felt nice here in the 'water' (it was water, right?) Maybe 'Maka' would know?

He opened his mouth to ask her but once again clamped it shut. What if this wasn't Maka? But, it had to be right? She looked just like his memories of her.

But was it ok to start asking questions now?

"I don't know how to-" His words cut off in my breath as she watched his eyes widen, not in shock, but in horror like she was all to used to seeing.

Yeah, he noticed.

"M-M-MAKA! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" He screamed as he grabbed at his tail and brought the end of it up to eye length, completely forgetting his worry about calling her Maka to begin with. He then let go of his tail as he noticed his webbed claw like hands. He looked down and spotted his gills and quickly tried to press them down only to realize that he wasn't getting any air that way. He let go and his expression no longer held horror but depression.

She watched him closely that next minute as he stared back down at his hands. She wondered if he was crying but it was impossible to tell considering that they were underwater in an ocean of Black Blood. But then she noticed as his face grew emotionless again.

Crona stared down at himself, watching his tail move back and forth to keep him upright. He noticed how powerful it looked, like it could reach fast speeds in this area, in HIS domain. He looked at his hands and noticed how sharp the claws looked, like they could cut flesh like butter. He also felt the fangs in his mouth and noticed that they could do serious damage if he were to bite into something.

He looked back up at Maka and saw her wings, wings granted to her thanks to her soul.

Her soul…

Maka was a wonderful person, so her SOUL must be wonderful…

How easy would it be to rip her apart with his hands, to chase after her thanks to his tail, to chew on her soul with his fangs.

This was his domain.

She wouldn't last a minute if he-NO NO NO! HE CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! HOW COULD HE THINK THAT AT ALL? HE COULDN'T HURT THE MAKA-PERSON!

"Who are you and who am I?"

* * *

><p><em>Crona Gorgon had truly undergone some sort of metamorphosis. It not only changed his body but his mind as well. It appeared that the instincts were kicking in too. <em>

* * *

><p>Maka could only stare at Crona in his new form.<p>

His long black fish tail based on a sea snake's, his long dagger like claws coming from his webbed hands, the gills on his ribs, and those two long fangs. If he were truly some kind of sea snake now, Maka knew those fangs were connected to poison sacs.

Sea snakes were poisonous after all.

"What happened to me?" He cried out at her, as if begging her to explain to him why he was now some marine creature.

"I don't know! Crona, stop it…" She didn't like this at all. He was becoming too agitated and that meant he wouldn't be able to control his Madness if that happened.

* * *

><p><em>It was too bad because she had been right. <em>

_For the next moment, all traces of humanity left him in his confusion, and what were left were instincts. _

_The instincts of a predator who wanted to play with his prey first._

_Or give her a chance to save herself by giving in to the Madness- whichever first. _

* * *

><p>She was held down by the force of the Merman up against her. This was his domain now and she couldn't get away. She watched him lick his lips with a snake like forked tongue, and Maka felt her blood run cold.<p>

Was this the Crona she knew or was it an animal?

As she questioned this, her vision began to get blurry. She watched the Merman smile at her until she couldn't see him anymore against the black background…

…

The next moment Maka found herself, not in the Black Blood Ocean, but in a ballroom. It looked similar to the ballroom in Shibusen but something felt different.

Looking down, she noticed that she was wearing her Black Blood dress. The frills along the bottoms, and the black ribbons in her hair… it was all there.

It made sense since she had just been in the middle of the Black Blood.

"What do you think?" A voice called out to her from behind her. Turning around, she caught the straightforward gaze of Crona. He stood before her, donned in a black ballroom suit adorned with fish scales. He gave her a smile before grabbing her and leading her to the middle of the ballroom.

As soon as they made it to the middle, Maka heard the sound of dance music playing and then felt her body sway. Without even realizing it, she had found herself in a dance with Crona.

"Do you like this?" She heard him whisper in her ear. To tell the truth, she had never felt closer to Crona before. She liked this… a lot. He seemed so confident for once, almost like the Merman thing had just been a dream- or a nightmare.

"Yes Crona. I never thought you knew how to dance."

"Well in this place- I can do anything I want to do." He smiled as he snapped his fingers and a Water lily appeared in his fingers. "Do you like it? Is there anything you want?" Maka thought for a few moments before shaking her head and taking the Water Lily before putting it in her hair.

"There isn't anything I want than to be with you."

"I'm glad. I really I'm happy now, Maka."

Wait?

What?

…Hadn't he not known who she was? Had he remembered her? But then why? Why did he use Maka instead of Maka-chan?

Something wasn't right.

THIS WASN'T RIGHT!

"Crona? Where is everyone? Where are the others?" She whispered it out so softly and yet, she was suddenly scared. That was what was wrong. She was alone with Crona. It only took her a moment to realize that the room had no doors.

"You don't even have any doors? No doors that open inwards?" She chuckled nervously before feeling Crona grab ahold of her wrists. "It doesn't matter! We are together! FOREVER! Just like we had wanted!"

"But to enjoy this, there needs to be other people with us!"

"We don't need others! I can finally deal with this! Being in the Black Blood is helping my issues, don't you see?"

Did he mean that? That didn't sound like Crona's logic at all.

Was he saying that being a Merman was helping his issues- wait, then that meant… THIS IS-

* * *

><p><em>Maka finally was able to realize just what had happened to her- she had been caught in an illusion created by the Madness and now…<em>

* * *

><p>A shrill scream rang out and the scene around Maka disappeared, allowing her to see that the Merman had truly been trying to trick her senses. And now that she had found out… he used some kind of siren scream to break it.<p>

She, thus, was treated to the sight of Crona's jaws protruding from his mouth and then he stopped, they went back in.

"Well that was a bummer." He muttered, although Maka's mind could barely understand it from the constant overload her mind was getting throughout all of this.

Thus she was quick and easy prey for Crona.

Crona grabbed ahold of her and began to push her further into the deeper areas. Was he trying to drown her, make her run out of her soul wavelength? Or trying to make her mess up at some point- to allow him the final blow?

With quick reflexes, he then threw Maka the rest of the way, her body crashing onto the seafloor bottom. She felt the new aches and pains crawling up her body. She knew she had to move, but found she was having trouble.

There had to be something she could do, that creature- her friend, was going to be there to kill her at any moment.

Something

Something

ANYTHING AT ALL!

…

And that was the moment she spotted something familiar. Something lying next to her. Something she never thought she would see again.

A simple stick.

But that was the moment she knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm sure you know just what that stick is. After all, they are in Crona's soul and everything (including the land) is covered by the newly made Ocean. What's more, the world of the soul is mysterious indeed. Something can look large at first but you will find it was some optical illusion and that in fact the world, is very small.<em>

_Such is the moment here._

_His world was not as big as it seemed. And that is why she found that stick again. After all this time. _

* * *

><p>It had only taken a few moments for Crona to swim up to the area he knew she was at. He could smell her. And there she was. It was an easy feat for him thanks to his eyes that had now become sensitive to the dark, allowing him to see.<p>

He also saw the smirk on Maka's face.

"What the hell? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason…" she teased with him, which might not be much of a good idea if you were in her position.

It was clear that he was about to lunge at her and make her be silenced- just what she had wanted.

"Go on then. Come on Crona." Of course, he wouldn't realize anything was the matter thanks to the stick being hidden behind her.

And with that, he lunged at her…. Then felt a static of pain run through his body. Looking down, he realized what had happened.

He was in a circle. A circle that had been drawn in the sand.

"A circle that dispels Madness because a person with an Anti-Demon wavelength had drawn it."

He cried out in pain as he felt Maka's very wavelength ripping apart his Madness wavelength, and it was causing him physical pain. "DAMN IT!" He slumped to the ground in defeat as the pain had locked up all the nerves in his tail, causing him to be paralyzed.

"Crona… do you like it here?" Words almost similar to that which he asked her in the illusion. She had expected something nasty to be said to that comment as it seemed that the Merman personality wasn't very nice to someone like her.

But she got something completely different.

"E-everything hurts! Make it stop! I'm sorry… I don't know how to deal with this!" He was crying now as more static rushed through his body and he huddled in a position not too different than back whenever he was in Mr. Corner.

"Crona? I want to help you, please give me a chance."

"Please… just make it stop then!" All traces of his earlier personality were gone; all that was left was Crona. The Crona she knew and yet, the Crona still without his memories.

But to her, it was Crona.

She couldn't help herself now but to embrace him. She knew that it would only heighten the pain, but a part of her wanted to show him that he wasn't alone anymore.

"You could make this stop… just come home with me." She whispered this softly, patting down his pink hair in an attempt to calm him down. "All you need to do is agree."

And it was obvious the choice.

He shook his head quickly up and down. "Yes! Please! Just make it stop…"

"Crona… don't worry. It's time for you to get your memories back and see that you don't have to hide yourself away in illusions any longer."

With that said, she began to erase the circle but found she couldn't reach the whole way. Although, much to her surprise, she watched Crona use his tail to erase the circle the rest of the way.

And it was just that sort of action that was needed.

The Black Blood began to disappear, along with Crona's Merman form. And as the rest of the Black Blood died away to reveal clear blue water once more, Crona's tail was replaced with his legs. Granted, that didn't change the fact that- unlike Maka, Crona couldn't breathe now.

So, without even thinking, Maka pressed her lips against Crona's in an attempt to give him some air. He closed his eyes quickly and Maka's eyes widened.

When was she ever that straightforward or quick to act?

And so the two of them escaped the next moment, leaving a very confused Soul waiting to ask them many questions about what had happened!

* * *

><p><em>And so one set of dominos had finished falling over. Maka had decided to bring Crona back to Shibusen now, despite the warrant out for his death at the hands of any Spartoi members. Maka knew what she had to do- go straight up to Shinigami and show him that Crona was better.<em>

_She was planning to do just that…_

_Now, even though that set had finished, cause and effect came back. For it was that last domino… it hit another domino in another set! And what set was that?_

_The main domino set._

_The more twisted, confusing set of dominos that had any number of outcomes._

_But just what piece had been knocked over now?_

_And who was to blame? _

* * *

><p>"It appears that the Gorgon boy is returning to Shibusen now… and even after that amazing demonstration. I'm sure the rest of you saw it…"<p>

The men nodded, allowing their mistress to continue. Her long black hair tied up in a single pigtail wrapped down over her chest. She patted down a few loose ends before continuing.

"It seems that he will be of use to us after all." She then petted her scorpion familiar; it was thanks to the scorpion that she had been able to spy on the whole scene.

"Shaula-sama, just what are you planning to use the boy for anyway?" One of her men questioned. Such a question made her yin-yang eyes flash with excitement.

"Why, I'm going to take him for my own, of course! I mean, my sisters couldn't keep that brat under control, so what about me? I'm sure I could do it, right? Plus.. if he were to join me, then he would make a wonderful ally." Shaula snickered at the idea of owning Crona for herself.

"And when I take the Gorgon boy, it will prove once and for all, that I'm the better of the Gorgon sisters! Then I can use him for anything I want!" She held up her hands in celebration, already imagining the scenario of him willingly joining her as an ally.

"But how do you plan to make him an ally?"

"So many questions. What is with you today?" She eyed her experiments and crossed her arms over her chest, looking sternly at them. They didn't speak at all after that, much to Shaula's comfort. She liked it when she was feared.

"Well, if you must know- I plan to befriend him! I will become friends with him slowly… because after all- he needs a new friend now too, doesn't he?"

It was then that Shaula felt the need to look down at her Shibusen uniform. "Witches can so easily integrate themselves among the students… its almost laughable. But no matter. Soon Crona will be mine and it will be no longer any doubt that I'm the best Gorgon sister… because I will have the heir to the Gorgon family by my side."

* * *

><p><em>A new set of dominos, much to the grief of many. Crona is the target now, as is the Madness still hidden inside of him, waiting to escape…<em>

_And Shaula- it is her fault for this new piece to be knocked over. Her and her need to make Crona her trophy in proof of her being the best._

_Such a selfish witch indeed. _

_And so- the story begins. _

* * *

><p>Yep! Shaula Gorgon is a part of this story too! You know- Shaula? From the spin off series, Soul Eater Not?<p>

If you don't know who she is, look her up! She IS the 3rd Gorgon sister, after all. You deserve it to yourself to learn about her as she grows to be the villain in this story.

See ya next time!


	4. Trials and Tribulations

**Author Notes: **And there you have it! I congratulate you on if you were able to make it through the first few chapters smoothly! I have to agree, it may be ...confusing at first, but I swear- this fanfic only gets better!

Also, we are going to have the characters of Soul Eater Not join us as well! And that includes Akise and Clay who appeared in Soul Eater around chapter 89! Give them some cheers!

I do not own Soul Eater nor Soul Eater Not, they both are owned by Atsushi Okubo!

**...**

**Chapter 2: Trials and Tribulations**

* * *

><p><em>Hello again, children. It seems that you have come back. Back to see what is going to happen to Maka and Crona I presume. Good- that proves that I did a good job hooking you in last time. Well since you are already here, you might as well take a seat. It's time to see what will happen now.<em>

_You must be excited._

_I' am too. _

* * *

><p>His breathing was steady and even, a nice change from how he only been breathing earlier. Maka patted Crona's head softly as she watched him sleep. He had been sleeping ever since they had escaped his soul and it had been left up to Maka to have explained what had happened to her very distraught partner. Not that the albino would have emitted it- being distraught was 'not cool'.<p>

She turned to Soul almost on instinct since she had been thinking about his reaction. He noticed Maka's stare on him and shook his head. "Hey, might want to focus on Crona more than me. I'm not the one carrying him!"

It was true, all three of them were now heading back to Death City and since Crona hadn't woken up yet- Maka was carrying him on her back. It was an easy feat since meisters were physically fit and Crona wasn't even that heavy. Granted Maka blamed the fact that he was so skinny to be the reason.

She smiled a bit as she turned to see Crona's face. He looked so peaceful… and, of course, human again. There were no traces of him ever having been that merman she saw inside of his soul, almost like it had been some bad dream. Part of her had wished that had been true but the bruises that were now appearing on her wrists from when he had grabbed her told her a different story.

"Maka?" Soul was able to stop her train of thought at that moment and she turned to him. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me what happened inside of his soul? You didn't explain it very well before and-" Soul was worrying about her again. Well that was obvious since he was her partner and he before had made it very clear that he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her nor let anything slide past him. But it was hard to answer him since even Maka, herself, couldn't really piece together what happened. It all went by so fast and she hadn't even focused on what had been happening in the moment thanks to a rush of adrenaline.

"I don't know, Soul. I mean, Crona was there too but he wasn't… you know- there. It was almost like I was talking to the Crona of his soul, and he wasn't the same. He was reflecting what had happened to his soul. He had changed. The Crona of his soul had changed."

Soul gave her a quick smirk. "You know that doesn't really help answer my question at all." He shook his head for a moment before staring her in the eyes. "But you don't need to answer me now. You have the right to that."

"Soul…"

"Quiet Maka- we made it." From Soul's comment, Maka turned to look in front of her and realized they were now standing at the gates to Death City.

The guards in charge scowled and one of them walked up to the meister and her weapon. "ID please." As quickly as she could, but not too quick because her fingers were fumbling, Maka was able to take out her Spartoi ID. Soul took out his own Spartoi ID and both of them showed their 2 star rankings.

The guard nodded, but then turned to Crona's sleeping body. "And… him?"

"Oh, sir! Please don't worry about him, he is with us!" Maka exclaimed, hoping to Shinigami that they would be allowed in. Like hell they would leave Crona outside of Death City!

Of course, it appeared that the guard was thinking hard about the decision and then motioned to another guard.

The sound of clanking metal was heard and the gate was opened.

"Thank you so much!" Maka smiled and ran in past the gate with Soul behind her.

The gate closed, leaving the guards amongst themselves.

"…Did you see who that boy was?"

"Yes I did, sir."

"I think we need to contact "Central Intelligence Office"."

"Understood, already sending the fax now."

"…Shinigami help us. Two Spartoi members have just brought the 'Demon' back."

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Central Intelligence Office… because all information that is gathered around Death City needs to go somewhere. It is then looked over and any emergency information is then sent to Shinigami-sama. It's a good thing too because it's not a good idea to give Shinigami news on everything.<em>

_Seriously. Would you give Shinigami news about a Pre-Kishin who scared some cat up a tree? I wouldn't- although, now that I think about it, that would be a good reason for a mission. The cat, I mean. Not the Pre-Kishin. Saving a cat from a tree would be a perfect mission for that blue haired ninja wouldn't it? _

* * *

><p>The sign on the door said: "Central Intelligence Office" and it was in that room, that two boys were always the first to get news. They were in charge of any and all info that came in from guards on the borders of Death City or from citizens in Death City. Always the first, and always on the top of things...<p>

A loud snore came out from a table, where a blond haired boy sat, his legs up on the table. He appeared to be in the middle of a deep sleep, yet it did nothing to change the snoring. Snoring that was bothering the black haired boy trying to work on the other side of the room. "Damn it Clay." he cursed quietly, not wanting to wake his partner despite feeling grief for the other boy to be sleeping in the first place. "How the hell I'm I supposed to get any work done now?"

Though both boys were always on top of things... today had been a slow day. Nothing important to report to neither Shibusen nor Shinigami. Although thinking that now, Akane was sure that he could jinx it in some way. Granted what were the odds of that, truly?

His odds had been tested when the printer/scanner suddenly blazed to life and a paper was typed up, the paper sliding down when finished. It appeared that there was more news to be found! Someone must have sent him something.

Akane grabbed the paper and looked it over. It appeared to have been sent by one of the guards in the Northern gates.

The meister slowly read each word underneath and with each word, his breath quickened. When he finally made it to the end, he rushed over to the side of his partner. "Clay! Wake up now! We got emergency info!" Hearing Akane's words, the claymore was suddenly up out of his seat. Had he truly been asleep? That was a fast reaction... maybe he had been faking it- wait, was the snoring fake too?

Before he was able to question Clay, he had already taken the paper from him. "What is it Akane? Did we find the Kishin? Is he on the moon like I said? I told people that I knew what I was talking about even if it was just a guess but not too crazy, I mean-"

"No Clay... we didn't find the Kishin."

"Oh? Then what?"

"We found someone else..." Akane's eyes drifted over to a picture on the wall. It showed a class of students, a group class picture. It was a picture of his EAT class with Dr. Stein in front of them as the teacher for the class. He looked at each smiling face staring back at him until he spotted the nervous face of a boy trying to hide behind one of the girls.

Clay's own eyes followed Akane's and he looked over at the picture in confusion. "Who did we find?"

"At 1400, gaurds at the Northern gate spotted Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater as they re-entered Death City. It had appeared that they had left the city a little while earier that morning."

"Had they been on a mission?"

Akane shook his head. "No, they had just been in the desert. But they came back with someone..." He bit his lip and tensed up a bit as the full effect hit him. He had jinxed it by thinking it was a slow day... now the next few days wouldn't be so slow anymore. Clay looked down at the paper with the news on it and his eyes widened.

"Thats right. They found him- the Demon Swordsman. Crona Gorgon has returned to Death City."

"But that means-" Clay couldn't even finish his sentence before Akane stopped him by raising his hand. "Thats right, Crona will be put on trial tomorrow for the crimes of which he had commited. He is on Shinigami-sama's List after all. This trial will now stand for if Crona gets the Death Sentence."

* * *

><p><em>Guess that news is getting sent to Shinigami-sama now, huh? That is emergency information, people! Not some cat in a tree being saved by a loud ass ninja! …Which I would like to mention that the cat only had minor damage. But I heard that the ninja is now paying the pet bills… Or at least his partner is.<em>

_Well- either way, with this new threat hanging over Crona's head, it'll only be a matter of time before Crona is found. I don't think Maka knows quite what she got herself into by bringing Crona straight into Death City…_

* * *

><p>Crona was still asleep, not that Maka minded. It was nice to see the boy so at peace.<p>

It had only been a few minutes earlier that they had arrived back at the apartment and Maka had already settled Crona onto the couch. She laid a blanket over him, before departing to the next room where Soul was sitting.

Soul sat on the chair, eyes closed in concentration. He was most likely thinking hard about the whole situation, that much was clear, yet he wasn't so focused that he didn't notice when Maka walked over. "Hmp, did you think this was a good idea Maka? Taking him back here?"

Maka shook her head, disagreeing with Soul's comment. "I actually believe it is better for him to be here right now since no one knows he has returned to Death City. And it wouldn't be a good idea to take him to Shibusen either…" The albino had to turn his head up to look at Maka, who had decided to not take a seat and instead stand next to him.

"Personally- I believe that you are looking at this all wrong. It's because people don't know that he is here that is a bad thing… If they were to find out-"

"They won't find out! I'll make sure he is ok and I'll protect him from anyone else who may question that! After all this time…, I finally got him back and- I just don't want to lose him again." What had started out as a solid statement soon crumbled near the end as Maka let her emotions get the best of her.

Tears dripped down her face, a salty taste being left in her mouth but it nothing to stop her mutterings. "Crona is ok now, I don't want that to change. Not when he just came back. Not-" Her words were cut off when Soul stood up and pressed Maka closer to him.

"Don't worry Maka, Crona isn't going anywhere. I wasn't saying that at all, I just wanted to warn you. So please- as your partner, I don't want to see you crying like this. And as your friend, I won't let you get yourself worked up over this fear."

"This… fear?"

* * *

><p><em>Humans are driven to do drastic things because of fear- without even thinking, they could do something they would regret. They could hurt someone else, they could hurt a relationship or connections, they could hurt someone's trust.<em>

_All because of fear. _

_Fear of what you can't understand and- Fear of what you perceive to be a threat. _

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the doors to the apartment were kicked inwards and men in black suits filed in surrounding Maka and Soul. "WHAT?" Soul shouted in anger while Maka could say nothing.<p>

"Hurry, find the boy!" With their orders given, two of the men ran to the next room in search for Crona. Of course, Maka tried to run after them before she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. "Maka… my darling, please let them do their job."

She knew that voice…

Turning around she saw the stern look of her father, Spirit Albarn. Where had he come from and why was he letting the men look for Crona? "Papa- what's… going on?" She choked on a few of her words as she struggled to say them.

The red-haired man then turned Maka fully around to face him as he knelled down to have eye contact with her. "We have come to take Crona away… he already has out a warrant for his arrest. I'm sorry… there isn't much we can do after our orders from Shinigami-sama."

Shinigami-sama? He told her father to come barge into her apartment and take Crona? But why? He was better now! Why don't they realize that? Why else would be have come back? To see HER!

Why else would she have been able to save him?

He was all better!

Crona was Crona again and now they were going to take him from her!

"MAKA-CHAN!" A shrill scream rang out from the other room and to Maka's horror she realized that Crona had finally gotten his memories back… at the wrong time. The next moment, Crona was literally being dragged out by the two men, who held onto his arms causing the swordsman to try his best to get out of their grip, but to no avail.

Not now…

Why now?

Crona was all better, he even has his memories back- the way he called Maka with such familiarity proved that! So they can't take him away, they can't!

"Papa you have to stop this!" Maka screamed at her father, who was still holding onto her, trying to keep her back. "I'm so sorry Maka… I'm so sorry. I wish I could." There was nothing that Spirit could do. Crona was to be taken away for his trial the next day and before that, they couldn't have Crona wandering around Death City like some ticking time bomb that could snap at any moment.

Everyone was scared of Crona. Everyone in Death City was scared to be killed by him now. And it was because two members of Spartoi had brought him in.

Kicking and screaming, Crona was being dragged out to the front door now, the men holding on tightly to the struggling boy. "Maka-chan! Help! PLEASE! Where are they taking me? I don't want to go anywhere! I just came back! I finally remember you and everyone else! Please, make them stop!"

Maka's own yelling and her attempts to grab for Crona mimicked his own. "NO STOP! Don't take him! I'm a member of Spartoi and you can't! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM MY HOUSEHOLD!"

It was then that Spirit had to stop her. "Maka… I don't think you understand. It is because he was in your household, that you are now also in trouble."

"W-what?" She could barely process it anymore. Her emotions were running too high, too many things were happening all at once. She couldn't catch anything that was going around her anymore except for that one focus…

"I said, you are now being accused of bringing a Pre-Kishin into the city and hiding him in your home. You and Soul… You both will be on trial along with Crona tomorrow."

And with that, all that was left were the sounds of Crona's attempts to get Maka to help him as he was dragged out of the door and it shut behind them.

Crona was gone…

Maka and Soul were now on house arrest…

And all three of them would be getting their trials tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>You see? Fear makes a person do many things. Everyone was scared of Crona and they reacted by taking him away from where he could ever hope to hurt them. Such is the order of things in Death City. Such is something that we wish weren't true.<em>

…

_Until next time everyone. Let us hope that everyone gets out of this safely. _


	5. Tension abounds

**Author Notes: **I give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! So here you guys go! Chapter 3- I wrote it up this morning! I hope you enjoy and again, thank you so much! They really helped my motivation!

Also, the girls from Soul Eater Not are characters in this fanfic too! Say hi to them!

I do not own Soul Eater nor Soul Eater Not, Atsushi Okubo does!

**...**

**Chapter 3: Tension abounds**

* * *

><p><em>Now I'd imagine all of Death City would be in an upheaval over the news that Crona had returned and such was true. When word came out about Crona- parents hurried rushed to get their children and take them home, shops locked up, Meister and Weapon teams braced themselves almost to the point of paranoia. All of Death City didn't really see Crona as a welcome guest… <em>

_But none of these issues passed the mind of our resident Scythe Meister._

* * *

><p>"Why? Why did you let them take him away?" Maka shouted for the 3rd time at Spirit. But he didn't say anything, just stood there taking the verbal abuse that Maka was giving him. He knew that he had deserved it.<br>He had just barged right into his daughter's apartment and took awhile the one boy who she hadn't seen for a long time. And he had told her that the very fact she had her friend back was enough for her to go on trial.

What sort of a man was he?  
>…A Father. No matter how much it pained her, this had to be for her safety. For the safety of Death City.<p>

Crona was a Pre-Kishin. And he could give into the Madness at any moment and kill his beloved daughter. No matter how much Maka cared for Crona, as her father, Spirit wasn't going to let him touch a single hair on her head.

"Why! PAPA!" Her words were becoming less understandable considering her sobs. She had begun to cry, her pained eyes looking back up at the man she knew to be her father. Not that she had ever really considered him her father.  
>There were times that she did see him as such but now…<br>Crona was all better! Why didn't he see?

Both of their ideas on Crona were different. That much was clear. One side saw Crona as the Pre-Kishin that he had been originally, but was unsure as to if that had changed. The other side saw Crona as the human that she had known long ago, but was worried that she hadn't gotten rid of all the Madness completely.  
>As such, they both couldn't figure out what to do. So they only continued to fight…<p>

But it didn't last long until Maka just stopped talking and started crying. Spirit wanted nothing more that moment than to hold his little girl like he used to when she was younger. Comfort her crying and try to cheer her up.  
>She was crying similar to those times she used to scrap her knee as a child.<p>

Yet, Spirit knew he couldn't. He had to stick to this point and he couldn't give in. Shinigami ordered him personally to do this and Spirit wanted nothing more than to protect his daughter. Even if it meant her getting hurt on the inside.

"I'm so sorry Maka." That was all he could say because he was afraid that if he said more, he would regret doing this. So before that could happen, he had to end this.

Turning around he grasped the doorknob in his hand. But then he heard a footstep behind him.

"Papa." Oh, it was Maka. But he wasn't planning on turning around. He had to keep himself together still. Of course, his hand was shaking as he continued to hold onto the doorknob.

But still Maka continued talking.  
>"I want you to give Shinigami-sama a message for me."<p>

Even though he wasn't look at Maka, he was sure that it was different now. Maka wasn't crying anymore. She was tapping into that courage she had shown before on the battlefield.

He didn't respond, giving Maka the realization that she should continue talking.

"I'm going to save Crona. No matter what happens in the trial later- I'll make sure he comes out of this alive. And I'll make sure that he stays with us in Death City."

With those words said, Spirit knew he had to leave. Opening the door he walked outside but as the door closed, Spirit responded.

"Ok, I will." And the door closed.

Looking up at the sun above, hearing its constant laughter that greeted the ears of all in Death City, Spirit closed his eyes.  
>"If anyone can save Crona, it's my daughter. So I'll give her my trust too."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Things have certainly changed. But it wasn't over yet. The trial hadn't been officially announced yet, but still the students of Shibusen learned of it one by one. You see, they are teenagers. And teenagers are known for gossiping.<br>That was how the info spread among the students._

_And it spread like wildfire._

* * *

><p>"What are they are talking about again?"<p>

It was lunch time at Shibusen and word had spread about the trial which was going to be taking place later in the evening. Everyone knew that was going on and everyone knew who was going to watch and who was planning on staying home for personal reasons.

A group at one table shouted out in glee from their happiness at the situation. They were taking bets on what punishment Crona was going to get and most of them were guessing that he would be killed.  
>Imaging the situation in their mind, they all laughed more.<p>

"It will serve him right! Freak!"  
>"No! He is more of a monster!"<br>"Some spawn of a hellish witch."  
>"He couldn't do anything right when he was here except creep people out!"<br>"Like some walking damnable sin."  
>"He should have died in the womb!"<p>

And with the realization that Crona could be put to death, they cheered some more and continued to eat their lunch.

A little ways away, three girls sat eating their lunch in silence. Well, except for one of them.  
>"Why is everyone so on edge today?" The girl with brown hair tied to only one side questioned as she looked over her lunch in shock. Hadn't she had a sandwich on her plate before? Oh… wait, she already ate it right?<p>

"Meme? This is the 3rd time we have told you!" The blond haired girl replied. She sighed. "Really now. I thought your memory had gotten better over the years."

Meme looked to the side. "Maybe I need to take that medication I was told about? You know, the ones Nurse Nygus told me about, right Tsugumi?"

Hearing her being addressed in their conversation, the black haired girl with hair up in pigtails nodded. "It would help. After all, you keep forgetting how many souls I have."

"31 right?"  
>"67 actually." The blond haired girl, Anya, interjected.<p>

Meme blinked in confusion for a second before trying to mask that. "Oh! I knew that!"

Anya didn't seem to believe that statement but chose to ignore it as she finished up her food. "Come on girls, it's almost time for class to start."

Tsugumi and Meme seemed to agree as they quickly finished up their food.

As the three of them left together, they knew that they would have their own issues to deal with. They planned to attend the trial and watch mostly for Tsugumi's sake.

Since the first day that she came to Shibusen all those years ago, Tsugumi had seen Maka as an idol. So this Crona issue was affecting Tsugumi too.

The girls knew that things, already, wouldn't go smoothly during the trial. All they could do was hope that things would end up better than they started.

"Wait… what were we they talking about again? You didn't tell me that."

Of course, they would be going so long as Meme could remember the reason for the trial in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>As the day went by, the time for the trial was slowly drawing closer. The students felt on edge, the three girls included. Well except for Meme who really needs to remember to take her memory pills- oh wait…<em>

_But there was one person who felt the most on edge out of everyone._

_The one being held in a small dark cell underneath the school…_

* * *

><p>Crona was in that dark room again... a small dark room. He was chained up because the others had feared he would escape somehow. Of course, the chains couldn't keep him down if he had TRIED to escape, but he wasn't thinking that at all. No, he was crying now.<br>Crying because he was scared of what was going to happen to him.

And he knew that whatever would happen would have been his fault.

"Maka-chan... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done all those horrible things." He may have had his memories back but those times when he had been insane were a bit of a blur, yet he knew that he had done terrible things. Unforgiveable things.  
>That was why he was here, locked and chained in a small dark room.<p>

Just like whenever he was punished by Medusa-sama. Whenever he refused to kill the bunnies and Medusa would leave him in the dark room for days on end without any food... it was JUST like back then. And it hurt. His heart was hurting. Why did this have to happen?  
>This shouldn't be happening at Shibusen, of all places! He shouldn't be reminded of Medusa-sama at a place like this!<p>

_"But you know that is impossible. I'll always be a part of you." _

No, it couldn't be! That was HER voice!  
>Looking up quickly, Crona came face to face with the sight of Medusa. She was standing in the room with him, a smug smile on her face and arms crossed over her chest.<p>

_"Oh look what you got yourself into..." _She muttered, motioning to the chains he was tied up in. _"You do realize you can just as easily escape, right?" _

"N-no..."

_"Come on, tear this place apart!" _

"I can't..."

_"Oh my sweet child, just do this for your mother? Once?" _

"NO! I WON'T!" He screamed, causing the hallucination to disappear all at once, leaving Crona alone in the darkness once more.

But that darkness didn't last for long. A small trim of light entered the room as the door was slowly opened. As Crona's eyes adjusted to the sudden changing in lighting, they widened when he saw who was waiting at the doorway.

"Come on, its time." Spirit spoke, his eyes downcast. If his daughter was going to save Crona, then it was now that she had to do it. She had to do something during the trial.

Because now, it was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>This was the moment that was being waited for. The trial was about to begin and this was the moment that would decide a lot.<em>

_The boy who was tricked and used by a witch, joined Shibusen, was taken back by her again, and whose name made it on the infamous Shinigami-sama's List._

_Everything would be decided in this trial on what would happen to Crona._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter... but next chapter is the trial so I hope to focus more on that in the next chapter than get only part of it written in this chapter.<p>

I hope you don't mind and just wait patiently for the next chapter!

So I'll see you next time!


	6. Deleted Scene 1

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone, this is Digimon Dreamer aka RolosLover speaking again. Now I know that most of you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I apologize for the wait but I've been so busy lately. Being a senior in high school is tough, you know? And this week, I have FINALS.

That is why I haven't been able to update ANYTHING lately. Plus, I've had horrible writer's block... It sucks, it really does. I mean, all I want to do is write chapters for all of you guys because it makes me so happy to know that you all read my stories and like them! I love all the reviews, favs, alerts, ALL OF THEM. It makes me happy to write...

But sometimes, I just CAN'T write when I want to. I don't mean to seem like I'm ignoring you guys... I guess you could just say I'm on a hiatus now.

But I promise to keep my profile updated with how my school is going and when I hope to be able to update certain fanfics.

For now, I hope you enjoy this little deleted scene from "A Fish out of Water", this was orignally intended to be at the end of chapter 3: 'Tension Abounds' (explaining why its so short) but I took it out at the last moment for reasons I will explain at the end. So I hope you don't mind really a simple deleted scene and waiting longer to see chapter 4!

I do not own this series, Soul Eater is by Atsushi Okubo- I'am merely a fan with weird ideas.

...

Deleted Scene #1

Crona's Nihilist dream

* * *

><p>It was very uncomfortable inside of that cell; Crona knew this since he barely would ever find a moment of sleep while stuck in that upright position that the chains and binds were keeping him in. Whenever he tried to rest his head a little, the chains were jerk and pull on him keeping him up straight. There was no way he could relax at all.<p>

Yet still, there came one hour when it happened. Was it night, early morning, or so on? He didn't know as his cell wasn't lit to begin with. There were no windows outside, so no way to know how much time passed.

But at one such hour of that unmoving time, Crona found himself drift away into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

><p><em>There he was again. In that Black Blood Ocean inside of his soul.<em>

_He looked as he did before, as that fish tailed creature. Everything around him was dark, not a soul could be found._

_Crona felt himself panic, not from being that strange creature… pre-kishin… again, but from the fact that no one was there. Not a sound. Not a light could be found._

_He was all alone for once._

_Not even Ragnarok was there._

"_Hello?" He whispered._

_No answer._

"_Hello?" He now yelled._

_No answer._

"_HELLO?" He now screamed._

_And again, for the 3__rd__ time, there was no answer._

_All Crona got was silence. Not even an echo. _

_Where was Maka? She was there last time, right? But not anymore… she wasn't there with that light she shown from her soul. She wasn't there to try to comfort him._

_But this… this is what she was talking about right? Before?_

_When she asked him what he had wanted. For her to take him away from that ocean or to leave him there. _

_This… this is what it would have been like without her. If he said, "no"?_

_All at once, Crona began to scream more. He hated this. He HATED this. What was he now? He was some creature doomed to forever swim through what used to be his pure soul. But he had corrupted it himself. Everything he had done ever since he had left Shibusen._

_Everything he had done ever since he lost his memories._

_All of that meant something._

_He had been slowly poisoning himself, hadn't he? Corrupting beyond what it should have been._

_Dyeing everything black so no light shines again._

_And now his wish came true._

_He had disappeared… and so had everyone else._

_There was no end to the water either. The more he swam, the more there was nothing. There wasn't even a top or bottom. Where was the seafloor? Where was the surface?_

_There was NOTHINGNESS._

_And he was stuck there._

_Erased from the rest of existence._

_No Maka. No anyone._

_A freak lost in his own world…_

* * *

><p>At that moment, Crona awoke to find himself back in that cell, though it was still just as dark as the Black Blood Ocean.<p>

Why had he dreamt of that?

Inside of him, Crona felt a twinge of fear.

Maybe he still had it inside of his soul?

And maybe… just maybe, his Merman self still was alive inside of him?

But that's impossible, right?

Shutting his eyes, Crona knew that nothing would ever feel the same as that ocean.

Even if he was in a dark cell, trapped against his will and separated from Maka, for once- he didn't feel alone.

Because he knew Maka was out there. And that there was no ocean separating them.

Knowing this, Crona felt a little warmer… and yet, his skin still felt clammy, almost like fish scales. But once again, it had to be impossible…

It had to be _impossible._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>This scene was taken out right before I uploaded the 3rd chapter because I realized that it would feel a bit weird in the whole flow of the chapter. This was supposed to come right after Crona's hullacination of Medusa but this scene just felt a bit off to me.

Plus, it is hinting at certain things that I had planned to hint at later...

Although now you know it, so you can be prepared for when I hint at it again when I plan to.

I hope you enjoyed this little scene and realize that I'm still paying attention to what my readers think and that I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Thank you again for making me so happy.


End file.
